


For the Inquisition and Glory!

by Totally_not_a_Weeb



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Aasimar, F/F, Fictional Religion & Theology, Lesbian Character of Color, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_not_a_Weeb/pseuds/Totally_not_a_Weeb
Summary: The Herald of Andraste is a kind, young woman, who is a good choice for the Inquisition to display. She was smart, a capable fighter, and eager to learn. She at least appeared to be perfect for the Inquisitions needs.OrIsra Farstrider had no clue what was going on, what this Maker was, why everyone was calling her a mage, and why people insisted that she was the Herald of someone that she had never heard of. Should she tell the Inquisition that she wasn't exactly fully human?
Relationships: To Be Decided
Kudos: 18





	For the Inquisition and Glory!

Cassandra Pentaghast was someone who had varying opinions about her position as the Right Hand of the Divine. Even the feelings of hatred considering her exaggerated reputation as the one who saved the Divine, and the stories of that day, that was nothing compared to how she felt right now.

The Conclave has been destroyed; Divine Justina was dead, the major leaders of the Chantry were dead, the leaders of both the Templars and the Mages were dead. Which only helped relight a spark for the Mage-Templar war as both sides accused the other of treachery. The Chantry was in shambles as well, with the high ranking officials dead, no one knew who to elect as the next Divine or even when one would be elected.

The most recent event was something that, in her opinion, was the absolute worst, the hole in the sky, shining a sickly green column of light, with demons coming out of it — a Breach in the sky, between the Fade and Thedas itself. It all seemed to be caused by an explosion, one that was felt miles away.

There was only one survivor, Cassandra's prime suspect, a somewhat young-looking woman. She appeared to be a human woman, looked like she was around her mid-twenties. She had short length black hair and somewhat sepia brown skin. She was dressed in scaled leather armour that covered the chest, with a skirt that covered the upper legs. There was thick clothing under her armour that looked quite well worn.

On her person was a bag that was almost bursting with supplies, a longsword with a weathered handle, a bag of coins that didn't seem to belong to any country on Thedas and a necklace. If Cassandra were to guess, this woman was probably some mercenary, maybe one that was hired by the Mages.

What made her a prime suspect was the fact that on her right hand was a mark, like an open wound that glowed with the same pale green light as that of the Breach.

Cassandra swears that this might end up being the opening to one of Varric's tales about valour and heroism, or a tragedy, considering the circumstances.

Cassandra sighed to herself, she honestly felt massively stressed, and Maker knows she can't remember a time when she didn't feel that way.

The prisoner was chained to the ground, her hands clad in iron manacles, the energy on her right hand sparked slightly emitting the light and a grunt as the prisoner woke up. She was kneeling on the ground, and it was evident that she was profoundly uncomfortable in the conditions, Cassandra only hoped that would get her to confess sooner.

A multitude of emotions flashed on her face in less than a second, confusion, pain shock and then replaced with a wariness that mixed with fear. The four guards that Cassandra had stationed in the room had drawn their swords and had them pointed at the prisoner, ready if she should prove to be some sort of threat.

Cassandra and Leliana, the Left Hand of the Divine, clad in her spymaster's armour, stepped into the room. The guards gave them space to walk but were still at the ready. Leliana nodded to Cassandra, and the two began circling the woman, like two wolves would circle their prey. 

Their steps were slow and methodical, as Cassandra got behind the prisoner said "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?" she stood at full height as she continued to circle her. "The Conclave is destroyed; everyone who attended is dead." Cassandra stopped in front of the prisoner, "Except for you." The prisoner was silent. Her face was still showing a massive amount of fear at the circumstances that she was in.

Cassandra lifted the prisoner's hands and sternly said "Explain this." as if on cue, the mark sparked again, the bright green lighting the room even from within the closed fist.

"I-I can't." the prisoner responded, her voice was somewhat high and had an air of slight refinement, Leliana went to the other side of the prisoner and both them began to circle her again.

"What do you mean you can't?" Cassandra let the frustration that she was feeling slip into her voice. Several days of waiting, a constant defence against literal demons, and this was all that she was getting, a confused girl? 

"I don't know what this is, or how it even got here!" the prisoner said, making no effort to mask her feelings, something that could easily be used to her advantage.

"You're lying!" she shouted as she reached for the prisoner. Her attempt to grab her was stopped by Leliana, forcing her away.

"We need her, Cassandra." she said, unfortunately speaking the most obvious truth. Leliana looked to the prisoner, who seemed to be taking a few breaths to steady herself.

"So, what happens now?" she said, it was evident that she was starting to get uncomfortable with the position that she was in. 

Leliana took charge of the interrogation, stepping towards the prisoner, "Do you remember what happened? How this began?" she asked, her voice soft and her attitude was similar to the velvet glove to Cassandra's iron fist.

The prisoner looked down, clearing racking her head for what she could remember, "I remember.... running, from things, and a woman?" she said, confusion was thick in her voice. Cassandra took this opportunity to circle around and get behind the prisoner.

"A woman?" Leliana prompted

"She reached out to me and then..." The prisoner said and then stopped, apparently not able to recall anything else. Cassandra was starting to feel like she was wasting time here, Chancellor Rodrick was probably claiming some authority and command over the forward camp as Cassandra waited for this prisoner to remember something about a woman.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana." Cassandra ordered, knowing that there probably wasn't much else that could be gained from this. "I'll take her to the rift," she added. Cassandra started to undo the restraints, removing the iron manacles and the chains that kept her pinned in place. If nothing else, moving her around would hopefully help jog her memory, Cassndramade sure to bind her wrists with a thick rope, she was still a prisoner, a useful one, but a prisoner all the same. 

"What did happen?" the prisoner asked, as Cassandra stood her up.

"It will be easier to show you." She said, walking the prisoner out of the room, her steps were uneven, and it looked like she was ready to fall at any moment.

The pair exited the Chantry and walked out into the wintry landscape of the town of Haven. The prisoner shivered as the nippy air immediately hit her. She took a few more steps and saw the Breach, causing her to stop, she appeared to be shunned into silence by the size of it. Admittedly, Cassandra was initially stunned when she first saw it, but that feeling had changed over time to a sense of horror about it. 

"We call it 'The Breach', it's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour." Cassandra explained, "it's not the only rift, just the largest, and all were caused by the explosion at the Conclave." she looked at the prisoner who was finally starting to get her bearings and didn't look like she was about to fall.

"An explosion can do that?" she said. Now that Cassandra thought about it, the prisoner's accent seemed to be more Fereldan in nature. If it weren't for the dark skin, the Seeker would've assumed that this person was just another Fereldan mercenary, they became a lot more common during the war. 

"This one did, and unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world." The prisoner started to take a breach before the mark on her hand sparked violently, causing her to scream and fall to the ground. She tried her best to cradle her hand despite her restraints. With this, the Breach appeared to expand. "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you." She said, despite herself, Cassandra felt a small amount of pity for her prisoner who had no idea what was going on. "It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time left."

"I'll do what I can and whatever it takes." The prisoner said, resolve coming into her voice. Cassandra stood the prisoner up and marched her through Haven.

The two, or more accurately, the Seeker's charge were meet with the jeering of the villagers, some of them looked like they were ready to start throwing rocks, some of the few soldiers that had been stationed there had started booing the prisoner as well. 

"They have decided your guilt. They-"

"Have none else to blame." She finished, catching on quickly as Cassandra tried to increase the speed at which the two moved. 

"They are mourning our Most Holy, Divine Justina, Head of the Chantry this Conclave was hers," Cassandra explained as the two moved, the prisoner attempting to ignore the pointed glances and a few of the thrown stones as the two moved. "It was a chance for peace between the Mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together, and now they are dead." The two passed through the inner gate of Haven and stopped midway across the bridge. "We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves as she did. Until the Breach is sealed." she continued, there were some glances to some of the soldiers.

  
The bridge had only a small group of four soldiers standing on it, with a chancellor reciting the Chant to help banish the fears that infested the hearts of the soldiers like it plagued the hearts of the soldiers and citizens of Haven. Cassandra stopped walking, turned around and cut the prisoner's restraints with a dagger.

"There will be a trial I can promise no more." She said, ignoring the fact that the prisoner was marvelling at the new freedom of her hands. Her eyes lingered on her mark; her brown eyes reflected a mixture of disgust and interest at it. Cassandra sheathed the dagger, "It's not far."

"Where are you taking me?" She finally asked, her eyes leaving the mark.

"Your mark needs to be tested on something smaller than the Breach." Cassandra answered it made sense, if it didn't work on a rift, then what hope did Cassandra have that it would work on the largest one.

The two moved on, their pace increasing as the prisoner didn't need to be marched, it became somewhat evident that the prisoner was athletic as she started increasing her speed to a light jog, even as her armour weighed her down. The two moved past the gate on the other side of the bridge and then barricades manned with soldiers whose faces were pale and their spirits obviously wavering, despite them not even being near the front line.

The mark sparked, and the prisoner fell to the ground while running, her hand causing her much pain, Cassandra ran up and pulled the prisoner to her feet again. "The pulses are coming faster now." Cassandra said, hoping that what fear had slipped into her mind, appear in her voice. The pair started moving "The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear the more demons we face."

"How did I survive the blast?" The prisoner asked, her confusion was still present, but it was more contained. 

"They said you... stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious." The Seeker answered, she had trouble believing it herself. "They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes." There was a slight look of curiosity at the words 'Sacred Ashes' "I suppose you'll see soon enough," Cassandra supplied, hoping that she wouldn't have to explain everything to her.

The two were walking on another bridge as a bolt of energy from the Breach came down and destroyed the bridge as they were walking on it, killing the soldiers stationed on it, sending Cassandra and her prisoner tumbling down into one of the valleys.

It appeared they had landed on a river that was frozen over, as Cassandra came to her feet, another bolt shot out and crashed a few metres away from the pair, out of it stepped a shade.

Cassandra drew her sword and shield as quickly as she drew breath. She still wasn't used to fighting physical demons, rather than what the demon had possessed. "Stay behind me." She ordered as she charged it. 

Her sword flashed and cut down the Shade. Cassandra turned around to see another one, only for it to be cut down with the prisoner who was brandishing a short sword. "Drop your weapon." She commanded. She didn't need to deal with a prisoner who was armed. "Now." She added, knowing how to increase the force of her commands without having to raise her voice.

"Have it your way." She said, starting to put down her weapon.

"Wait." Cassandra responded, sheathing her sword "You should have a sword, I can't protect you." She took two steps forward but then stopped again, "I should remember you agreed to come willingly." she added. It was true, and she could barely remember the last time that a prisoner followed her willingly, or willingly put down their weapon when ordered.

"Well, if we're going to trust each other, I suppose I should introduce myself, I'm Isra Farstrider." Isra said, finally introducing herself.

Cassandra didn't know of any family called Farstrider. It might be a peasant last name, a fake name or the name of some minor noble house. "You are aware that the mark is killing you right now, and that time is of the essence?" The Seeker finally settled on asking; she was somewhat perplexed by why the introductions were happening in this ravine of all places.

"If we are to have trust, I think you would want to know something about me, rather than just calling me 'prisoner' all the time." Isra said, her voice having a slight edge that Cassandra couldn't quite place. 

The pair fought their way through the ravine, Isra moved quite fluidly, though it was apparent to Cassandra that she was quite the skilled swordswoman, she fought using her longsword it was a greatsword, though it was clear that Irsa wasn't quite used to the balancing, or the weight of the sword that she had picked up. The two had eventually found a small natural staircase that was half-hidden in the deepening snow. Ascending it, Cassandra could hear the sounds of fighting and easily recognised a small rift that had opened up. 

The two of them lowered their swords and began to charge into the fray.

* * *

Varric was the sort of dwarf who liked to look at things 'sunny side up' as it were, Thedas might very well be ending, but that wasn't a reason to be glum all the time. Though, after the tale of the Champion, and that had followed, he would be more inclined to have a comedy or an uplifting story of brotherhood or peace, but the Maker seemingly didn't like something that fun.

So here he was, ass deep in snow, living through another tragedy, the Seeker and a tagalong that he recognised as the survivor of the explosion that destroyed the Conclave were fighting side by side, the prisoner moving with the practised grace of a duelist. Their steel carving up shades as they came into range, Varric used Bianca like he always had, quickly loading bolts and firing them at any demons that came close to him or the mage that he was with.

After the fight was over, the mage, Solas walked up to the prisoner, and forcefully took the hand with that mark and shoved it up to the rift, where with a few sparks, it closed.

On the one hand, there was now a positive aspect. There was a way to close those rifts; it was just a shame that it relied on one person who looked somewhat out of place. Solas explained his reasoning and his rudeness to the prisoner with a flurry of jargon that flew over Varric's experienced head. He could've been, and probably was, talking about the most interesting thing in Thedas right now, and there was no way that Varric would understand. He'd probably have to ask Solas about it later; Maker knew the man just loved to talk.

Eventually, the prisoner turned to Varric, her eyes had a bit of warmness in them, and she looked surprisingly not-terrified for someone who was facing literal demons. The sword that she was carrying didn't fit her at all and looked like it was tacked on as a side thought. Maybe a thinner blade or just a bigger one would work better. 

Varric was thinking of how he'd describe her and had noted how the prisoner's eyes were taking in every detail about him, like she was as much of a storyteller as he was. Solas finished his lecture, with the only thing about it that he understood for sure was that the prisoner, or more accurately, the mark on her hand, held the key to their salvation.

"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." Varric quipped as he fixed his gloves. "Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller-" he cast a look at Cassandra "-and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong."

"That's a nice crossbow you have there." She said, seemingly ignoring the grunt that Cassandra gave. Varric cast a longing glance at Bianca; he could appreciate someone who knew just how good Bianca was. If he had to guess, he'd say that she was trying to distract herself from the situation that she was in.

"Ah, isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

"You named your crossbow Bianca?" She asked incredulously. There was always at least one person asked that question or cast judgement.

"Of course." He said, like it was natural, he'd honestly never got why people named their weapons something threatening, "and she'll be great company in the valley."

"Absolutely not." Cassandra decided, walking up to him, "Your help is appreciated Varric, but-"

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your men aren't in control anymore. You need me." Cassandra responded with a disgusted noise that pleased Varric's ears a bit more than he would admit to himself.

Solas stepped up "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions, I am pleased that you still live." he said, his accent lilting slightly, and Varric was still annoyed that he couldn't quite place where that accent was from.

"He means 'I kept that mark from killing you while you sleep'." Varric translated.

"You seem to know a great deal about it." The prisoner responded, there was a slight narrowing of the eyes, though Solas seemingly didn't notice it as he smiled, he always loved being asked questions.

"Solas is an apostate," Cassandra said like every apostate mage knew world-ending magic. 

"Technically, all mages are apostates, Cassandra." He responded, "My travels have allowed me to learn much about the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage." he added like it was a great boast that he knew a lot about the Fade, which was an accomplishment, though not one that you'd talk about to strangers. "I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we all are doomed. Regardless of our origin."

Maker knew that was a nugget of truth in that.

"That's commendable attitude." The prisoner said, seemingly not sure how to respond to what Solas had just put out in front of her.

"Merely a sensible one. Although sense appears to be in short supply right now." He turned to Cassandra "Cassandra. You should know the magic involved here is unlike any I've seen. Your prisoner is quite clearly not a mage, but even still I find it hard to believe that anyone would have such power."

"Understood," Cassandra said, knowing the perfect way to respond to him if you didn't want a lecture. "We must get to the forward camp quickly." Cassandra started marching up the path.

"Well, Bianca's excited." Varric joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I forgot, my name is Isra Farstrider." The prisoner introduced herself, "I'm glad that this mark didn't kill me in her sleep." she added dryly.

The group started fighting their way through the valley, the climate of Haven was not good for Varric, with his lack of clothing or Isra, indicating that she was not used to snowy climates, or just struggled with the cold. The group had also learned that the mark did, in fact, have a reliable ability to close rifts as they thought through the valley.

There was something about her swordsmanship, he could've sworn that she looked like she was about to do something, like grasp for something around her neck, and her lips moving quietly uttering silent words while fighting. Varric wasn't sure what to think of it, though he did now have a topic of conversation, aside from the Breach, Rifts and possibly his book when, or if she made it out alive.

As they got to the forward camp, there was Leliana, looking about as abjectly terrifying as she usually did, which was quite a lot, considering that she could probably kill a man with her thighs. With her was Chancellor Rodrick, a snooty man who was a low ranking clerk that Varric was pretty sure a lot of people hated.

"Ah, here they come." He said, his voice as snooty as ever, he acted like he commanded the respect of everyone around him.

"Chancellor Rodrick, this is-" Leliana began before she was interrupted.

"I know who she is." he said dismissively, "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this Criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution." he commanded

"'Order me?' You're nothing but a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat." Cassandra responded, angry that he would give an order.

"And you are a thug. A thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!" He responded, just as irritated that she would not follow his order. 

"We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know." Leliana spoke up, possibly hoping to put him in his place or at least defuse the situation.

"Justina is dead. We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter." He said, stressing the word 'her' like it emphasised his point.

"So none of you are actually in charge here." Isra said, she was annoyed at this situation, it was as apparent as the falling snow and the hole in the sky.

"You killed everyone who was in charge." Rodrick responded with barely controlled rage in his voice, as he pointed at her. He looked at Cassandra, "Call a retreat Seeker, our position here is hopeless." he requested, his tone more diplomatic.

"We can stop this before it's too late." Cassandra responded, and for once, Varric agreed with her. 

"How?" he asked, "You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers." he explained. 

"We must get to to the temple. It's the quickest route." Cassandra responded.

"But not the safest," Leliana countered, "Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains," Varric admitted that he didn't know much about battlefield strategy. Still, he hated the thought process of throwing away lives.

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky." Cassandra pointed out

"Listen to me, abandon this now before more lives are lost!" Rodrick pleaded with the Right and Left Hands. The Breach started to expand, Isra's mark began to grow, sparking as it did and drawing everyone's attention.

"We'll use the Mountain Path; if we die getting to the Breach then it will all be pointless." Isra said, though the way she said the words made it seem like it was poison to her. "We all know what's at stake."

Cassandra issued the orders, her face solemn as she knew that she was leading men to slaughter. Rodrick looked down at the map in the forward camp. He was obviously disapproving of this, though more so than Cassandra's dislike of the situation.

Varric, Cassandra, Solas and Isra carved their way through the mountain pass, making a note of the red lyrium that was in the mining complex in the mountain. Varric might've felt more inclined to question that if he wasn't fighting for his life, and moving as fast as he could with the knowledge that lives depended on how quickly they were moving.

The group eventually reached what the burned-out husk of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, a former hub for pilgrims, now a burned stone ruin. In the middle of it, there was a large rift that appeared to be somewhat crystalised, in a way, and it was growing slightly. The soldiers that were in the valley arrived, looking worse for wear, but were still arrived. They were quickly ordered to take up positions around the temple.

If demons poured out of it, then they would need everything that they could throw at it. "Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice." A voice said, seemingly coming from the rift itself, it echoed throughout the temple.

"What are we hearing?" Cassandra said, asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I'd assume the person who created the Breach." Solas supplied quickly. The group started to descend to the rift, moving over the stone rubble. 

When they got within what could be described as melee distance, the mark on Isra's hand started to glow and spark with the rift, like it was reacting to its presence.

"Someone help me!" A voice said with a thick Orlesian accent.

"What's going on here?" Another voice, which seemed to be Isra's asked.

Cassandra looked shocked, well, everyone was shocked, but it was the most apparent on her "That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you, but..."

A green mist seemed to spread from the rift. Then it stopped showing a scene of a woman in Chantry garb, Divine Justina, being held in place for a sacrifice and a shadowy figure looming over her. The image of Justina looked off to the side "Run while you can! Warn them!" She stated, panic and fear thick in her voice.

"We have an intruder." The voice said, it looked directly at where Justina was looking, pointing its long spindly finger in the same direction "Slay it." It commanded.

The image flashed brightly and then disappeared, leaving everyone with more questions than answers.

"You were there! Who attacked, and the Divine, is she? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?" Cassandra began asking more questions than anyone could properly answer.

"I don't remember." Isra responded, looking just as shocked as Cassandra was. Solas walked up to the rift.

"Echos of what happened here, the Fade bleeds into this place." He stated, "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed... temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely."

"Though that would attract whatever is on the other side." Isra guessed, catching on quickly.

"That means demons, stand ready!" Cassandra shouted, her voice carrying all the authority that Chancellor Rodrick wished he had. The Chantry swordsmen drew their blades and readied to fight demons. The archers nocked their arrows and waited with bated breath.

Isra raised her mark to the rift and walked forwards. The two had a strong reaction as she opened it. Out of the rift stepped a full-fledged Pride Demon, not an abomination, not a possessed body, but a demon.

It was hideous, with a muscly form that was a pale grey. It was hunched over like an ogre, growling. Cassandra ordered a volley, and the demon swatted the arrows aside like a minor annoyance.

Isra drew her sword and started praying, "Ilmater, The One Who Endures, grant me the strength to protect others from suffering, may your compassion flow through me," she flourished her sword as it started to glow with an otherworldly light, "Let me be a conduit of your rage. For I am your willing servant." She charged forward holding her blade in two hands, the weapon sinking into the side of the demon and causing it to roar in pain. 

It knocked her aside, the glowing blade still in her hands. She chuckled and drank a health potion to help heal her from the damage of the strike. Varric fired bolt after bolt into the wound that was caused from whatever it was that Isra just did. Maker forbid that anything here was something that he understood.

The group started to wear the demon down through a slow and gruelling fight, Isra's blade glowed with holy light as she called down the wrath of whatever this 'Ilmater' was on the demon. Cassandra and Isra struck the demon at the same time, destroying it. Cassandra stood on shaky feet, and Isra finally closed the rift with her mark, before promptly passing out.

* * *

Time passed, which is what Isra would assume, considering that she was now in an unfamiliar cabin, laying down on a bed that was lined with furs and with many cushions as well. She would almost deem it comfortable if it weren't for the fact that it was still horribly cold here.

Though at least it proved to her that this wasn't a dream, which was a shame. She was separated from her party, who could possibly be dead, and the paladin had no idea where she was. 

An elf wearing warm looking clothes entered the room carrying a box. She dropped them immediately upon seeing Isra move, she sat up, "I didn't know you were awake, I swear!" the elf said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry-" Isra began before the elf woman dropped to the ground and prostrated herself.

"I beg your forgiveness and your blessing, I am but a humble servant." She said fear was easily present in her voice. She made eye contact with the paladin. "You are back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us, the Breach stopped growing like that mark on your hand." she stammered, her voice was not just thick with fear but nervousness as well.

The mark glowed as if on cue, but it didn't hurt nearly as much, "it's all anyone has talked about for the last three days." 

Isra tried to ignore the fact that she had been asleep for three days and that she desperately needed food, "Then the danger is over." she said, her voice softer than she would like. 

"The Breach is still in the sky, but that's what they say." The elf continued, still prostrating herself. She got to her feet and started walking back nervously, "I'm certainly Lady Cassandra would want to know you've awakened, she said 'At once'" 

Isra got out of the bed, standing up and she realised that she was slightly taller than the elf, "And where is she?" she asked, really not liking how she seemed to be terrified of her.

"In the chantry, with the Lord Chancellor, 'At once' she said." the elf responded, and then she ran out of the cabin, slamming the door on her way out.

Isra looked around the room. She found her armour and clothes neatly folded on a small table in front of the bed. She took her time donning the armour and clothes. Then she saw a scarf that was left there as well and put it on. She really hated the cold and was not enjoying dealing with this.

She was satisfied with the out and sighed to herself. She exited the cabin and was expecting to be met with pitchforks and torches, or just the townspeople going about their lives. But instead, the entire village and the garrison of soldiers had gathered, the soldiers saluted her like she was some officer and the people were talking amongst themselves.

_"That's her, the Herald of Andraste."_

_"They said when she came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over her."_

_"Hush, we shouldn't disturb her."_

_"Why did Lady Cassandra have her in chains?"_

_"I thought Seekers knew everything."_

_"We were all frightened after the explosion at the Conclave."_

_"It isn't complicated, Andraste herself blessed her."_

Isra wasn't sure if she was more freaked out by the fact that she was the main topic of conversation, these gods that she didn't recognise the names of, or the fact that people were praising her as their saviour when they had all too recently been ready for her head. She promised herself that she wouldn't let it go to her head.

The paladin proudly walked along the path to the large building that was at the centre of town, she assumed that this was the 'Chantry'. Though it must double for holding cells considering that it was where she was being held before.

There was a long warm hallway whenever she had entered the building, she walked up the hallway and heard shouts from behind a sturdy door. "Have you all gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately to be tried by whomever becomes Divine." The voice of Chancellor Rodrick said, at least he hadn't changed his opinion. Isra stepped into the room and was greeted by the same pointing at her. "Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the Capital for trial." he ordered to the two guards who were standing at the door.

Cassandra, who was leaning over the table that had, what Isra presumed was a map of the area, looked up "Disregard that and leave us." She ordered, the two guards immediately left the room, apparently respecting her more than the clerk.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." He said to her.

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat, I will not ignore it." Cassandra responded, walking up to him. 

"Chancellor I respect your caution, but I did everything I could to close the Breach, and it almost killed me," Isra responded, holding up the marked hand, almost as proof.

The Chancellor turned to her. His face was not pleased "Yet you live, a convenient result, as far as you are concerned." His voice matched his face.

"Have a care, Chancellor; the Breach isn't the only threat we face." Cassandra said, her tone was heavy and threatening. Isra really did not want this to break out into violence. She didn't even have her weapon at the ready.

Leliana walked up, making her presence known to Isra "Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone the Most Holy did not expect, perhaps they died with the others, or have allies who still live."

"I am a suspect?" Rodrick asked, his voice was incredulous, and he looked shocked.

"You and many others." Leliana said, clarifying what she was saying.

"But not the prisoner?" Rodrick responded, Isra was starting to not enjoy the fact that to him, she was 'the prisoner' or 'her'.

"I heard the voices in the Temple." Cassandra explained "The Divine called to her for help."

"Her survival and that thing on her hand? All a coincidence?"

"Providence, the Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour," Cassandra responded.

Isra was not enjoying the fact that she was being talked about like she wasn't there, or the fact that they were talking about something that she was unfamiliar with. "I don't know this Maker of yours, he is as unfamiliar to me as Haven." she began.

"See-"

"But it is possible that he could still work through me, the Gods are not the most respectful of what mortals believe." she finished, there were many tales where the Gods worked through mortals, both willing and unwilling.

"The Breach remains, and your mark is our only hope of closing it." Leliana said, finally speaking to Isra like she was in the room.

"That is not for you to decide." Rodrick began, before he could continue, Cassandra slammed a rather thick tome on the table.

"You know what this is Chancellor? It is a Writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." She said as she started to walk up to Rodrick "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order, with or without your approval." 

Rodrick looked sufficiently angry, but also cowed enough to leave the room. Leliana looked at the book, "This is the Divine's directive: Rebuilding the Inquisition of Old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice. We must act now. With you at our side." Cassandra said, looking to Isra.

"I will help you fix this, for that is what I must do." Isra said, shaking hands with Cassandra. All the while, Cassandra wondered when this Maker gained interest in her, and what she had done to get his blessing and attention.

This Inquisition was reborn, and she was involved with it, whether she wanted to or not. She had given her word, and she would keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Isra as being somewhere on the Neutral Good part of the alignment chart, and her Paladin Oath is Oath of Glory (The renamed and powered down version of Oath of Heroism). As a standard D&D character, Isra is a polytheist but worships a god that is more specific or what god she prefers, in this case, it's the Ilmater.
> 
> Ilmater: A god whose domains involve Suffering, Martyrdom and Endurance. He was called the Crying God, the Broken God, the Lord on the Rack, and the One Who Endures.


End file.
